Receuil d'OS Twilight
by Miliampere
Summary: Groupe d'OS, de drabble, en tout genre. Tous personnages et tout rating confondus.
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur :__ Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 7ième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "déguisement"._

La vampire d'Halloween.

POV BELLA :

_ Bellllaaaaaa !

Je déteste ce cri. Surtout quand il vient de ma sœur.

_ Quoi que tu me dises Alice, c'est non !

_ Mais euhhhh…

_ Très convaincant comme argument !

_ Tais-toi Edward, laisse-moi tranquille avec Bella, fiche le camp.

_ Tranquille ? Fiche le camp ? Alice je tiens à te rappeler que nous sommes dans ma chambre, tu ne peux pas me mettre à la porte de MA chambre.

_ Je l'ai bien fait quand je suis arrivée ici je te rappelle !

_ Mouais, c'était un pur moment de faiblesse de ma part.

J'éclate de rire dans le cou de mon petit-ami de vampire et me tourne vers Alice.

_ Bon… quoi ?

Alice saute sur le lit, pas gênée le moins du monde, et m'explique d'une voix plus que surexcitée.

_ C'est Halloween aujourd'hui, et tu te dois de te déguiser, j'ai trouvé THE déguisement parfait pour toi, aller, viens !

_ Aliii…

_ Silence Humaine ! Clame Alice d'une voix autoritaire. Tu obéis à l'extralucide de ces lieux, ou tu mourras…

_ De toute façon… commence Edward.

_ Chéri ? Je coupe. La ferme !

Alice éclate de rire et me tire hors de ma chambre, j'entends les autres vampires de la maisonnée rire dans le salon.

_ Bonjour tout le monde ! Je lance, sachant qu'on m'entendra.

Bien de bonjour retentissent et j'entre dans la chambre d'Alice. Jasper est assis contre la tête de lit, un livre dans les mains. Je rougis un peu, gênée de me retrouver dans sa chambre alors qu'il y est.

_ Merci Jazz.

_ Pourquoi ? De demande doucement.

_ Il a joué le « garde-déguisement » pour moi, regarde !

Alors que Jasper sort – qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour le suivre – je vois Alice sortir d'une housse un ensemble… inquiétant.

_ Alice, c'est HORS DE QUESTION.

POV EDWARD :

Moi, déguisé en grande faucheuse, j'attends l'arrivée d'Alice, Lutin Maléfique et de Bella, déguisement encore inconnu. Rosalie, Sorcière sexy, attend tranquillement sur les genoux d'Emmett, Monstre des Quatre Fantastiques, alors qu'Esmée, Fée Carabosse, prépare un panier repas pour Bella, aidé de Carlisle, Docteur Fou.

D'un coup, Alice arrive ravissante dans son déguisement vert et violet dans des tons harmonieux.

_ Je te déteste Alice et je te promets que quand je serais Vampire, je me vengerais de tout ça et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Comment veux-tu que je mette le nez dehors affichée de la sorte ? C'est… indécent !

_ Ce n'est pas pire que Rosalie ! Proteste Alice en regardant les escaliers, toujours cachés des autres.

_ Ouais, mais à Rose, ça lui va bien ! Ah moi, ça fait pouffe qui se la joue !

Emmett éclate de rire et Bella se met rapidement à suivre. Je la sens prendre une respiration puis, toujours cachée derrière le mur.

_ Le premier qui rigole, je demande à Edward de le mordre.

_ Et si c'est Edward qui rigole ? Demande Jasper.

_ Je laisserai ce plaisir à Alice.

_ Merci Bella !

Je grogne en roulant des yeux et finit par mettre fin à ce supplice.

_ Bella, Chérie, ne me fait pas attendre.

Alors je vois arrivé une botte. Noire, en cuire, puis un pantalon moulant, toujours noir, encore en cuir, puis un juste-au-corps, encore noir, toujours en cuire. Le tout enveloppé dans une magnifique cape descendant jusqu'aux pieds. En soir, brodée de toute part, avec un col qui soulignait si bien les courbes de Bella. Le visage peinturé de blanc, des cernes violets sous les yeux, des pupilles rougies par des lentilles colorées, et de fausses canines proéminentes tel des crocs acérés.

Bella, déguisée en Vampire indomptable. Plus magnifique que jamais.

_ Fiou, Bella, t'es à croquer ! Sans aucun jeu de mot bien sur ! Rigole Emmett.

Bella se mord la lèvre et s'approche de moi, sensuellement, monte sur mes genoux, passe ses bras autour de mon cou, penche ses lèvres près de ma jugulaire, et m'embrasse, comme je le fait si souvent sur elle.

_ Joyeux Halloween. Elle murmure.

_ Joli déguisement. Je réponds.


	2. Muffin et anneau d'Or

_Muffin et anneau d'Or._

.

Cette fic est un préquelle de mon histoire « 24 heure pour aimer ». J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

.

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 11ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Gâteau". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

.

POV EDWARD :

.

C'est surement le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Renesmée était en vie, mais en plus, elle était là, dans mes bras.

Nous sommes dans le salon. Esmée et Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper, et Renesmée et moi. Renesmée s'est assise sur mes genoux comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. J'en mourrais de bonheur si je le pouvais.

Ces neuf dernières décennies, je les ai vécues comme un affreux cauchemar, un brouillard, dans fin. Bella a tout éclairci. Toute mon éternité est maintenant tournée vers elle.

_ On fête ça ?

Alice. Comme toujours. Alice et son éternel optimiste !

_ Fêter quoi ? Demande Esmée.

_ La « vie » de Bella, son retour chez les Cullen, et bien sur… CA ! Crie-t-elle en nous regardant, Renesmée et moi, enlacés.

_ D'accord ! S'écrit Renesmée, mais on va en terrain neutre, on invite les loups, et on fait une fête SANS animosité.

On la regarde comme si c'était un alien.

_ Bella tu…

_ Rosalie écoute moi bien ! J'étais une jeune vampire nouvelle-née, et pourtant je ne leur ai jamais fait de mal, et eux non plus, et ils ne vous ferons rien. Ile ne peuvent pas vous blesser sans me blesser aussi.

Nous nous regardons, et c'est Carlisle qui tranche. Très bien. Soit. Pour lui faire plaisir. Je ferais tout pour elle.

.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

.

POV JACOB :

.

Invités à une fête de vampires. Tous. Sans exceptions. Faut vraiment qu'on l'aime, notre Renesmée. Du coup, nous sommes tous en train de nous diriger, habillés, et sous forme humaine, vers un grand espace, dans un territoire neutre.

Après les présentations, entre les Cullen et les nouveaux membres de la meute, qui sont pour la plupart des petits enfants des membres de mes débuts. Petits-fils de Seth, Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry…

Passons.

La première chose qui m'étonne, c'est le banquet particulièrement plein au milieu de cette prairie.

_ Il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de mal ! Je défends en serrant la main de… Carlisle.

_ Vous apprendrez rapidement qu'il est impossible de freiner les envies frénétiques d'Alice. Et puis Esmée voulait faire cet effort pour vous. Nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour Renesmée, c'est plus que ce que…

_ C'est normal. C'est mon amie. Et bien plus.

_ Elle ne dit que le meilleur sur toi.

Renesmée finit par me voir et s'élance vers moi pour me sauter au cou.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais été autant depuis longtemps. Vous êtes tous là.

Je l'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne et la repose. Elle finit rapidement par retrouver la main d'Edward dans la sienne. Elle a l'air bien dans sa peau pour une fois.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le banquet et après avoir tous lever nos verres, nous baptisons avec plaisir le travail des femmes Cullen.

Les gâteaux sont vraiment un délice.

.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

.

POV RENESMEE :

.

La fête bat son plein ! C'est un bonheur parfait. Jacob et Edward ont parlé pendant de longues heures. De moi. De moi. Et de moi.

Je ne penserais pas qu'il en arriverai à s'entendre aussi bien. Mon cœur va exploser. Jasper garde les yeux rivés sur moi, surement parce que je suis « la vampire la plus heureuse du monde ». Hihi.

Ma joie doit faire effet sur son empathie.

_ Hey ! La vampire des loups !

_ Emmett ? Je demande en me tournant vers lui.

Il me regarde avec des yeux qui brillent l'air de dire « je vais te faire souffrir ».

_ Rose ? Je dois avoir peur ?

_ Oui Renesmée. Très peur !

_ Je suis prête à tout Emmett !

Il me sourit encore plus et me balance un Muffin au chocolat. Je l'attrape avec agilité devant le regard ahuri de la famille Cullen.

_ Réveillez-vous. Je ne suis plus humaine, je ne suis plus maladroite, et je ne mange plus !

Je précise la dernière partie de la phrase pour Emmett.

_ Défi pour toi ma Nessie chérie !

_ Arrêtez avec ce surnom pourri… J'ai déjà les loups sur le dos.

_ Mais ça te va si bien ! Proclame Seb qui rigole avec Alice.

Je lui grogne dessus et sa sœur en fait autant. S'en suit alors un concours de grognement célèbre dans la meute qui finit rapidement sous les rires. Un pur bonheur.

_ On peut en revenir à moi ? Geint Emmett avec bouderie.

_ On croirait entendre Rosalie ! Je réplique en grinçant.

_ Passons. Blague Emmett alors que Rosalie rigole malgré elle. Si j'arrive à manger mon Muffin, je te force à manger le tien !

_ Chiche ! Je réponds en montrant le muffin en chocolat toujours dans ma main.

Emmett finit donc par manger son Muffin, grimaçant de dégoûts d'une manière assez comique avant de tout avaler très très difficilement.

_ A ton tour. Il me lance au bout de quelques secondes.

Je regarde mon Muffin, et mord dedans une première bouchée. DE-GUEU-LASSE !

Mais un pari est un pari alors j'avale ma bouchée malgré moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais toute la scène autour de moi est silencieuse. Je finis par regarder ce qui reste de Muffin et voir un morceau de jaune brillant.

J'attrape alors un anneau.

Un anneau magnifique, ornée d'un diamant à son sommet. En une seconde à peine, Edward se retrouve face à moi.

_ Renesmée. Epouse-moi.

Je ne sais ni quand, ni comment, mais je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras, à l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait, alors que tout le monde dans la prairie applaudissait à tout rompre.

Oui. Oui, oui, oui et mille fois oui.

Finalement, je n'ai pas fini le Muffin, j'ai perdu mon pari, j'aurais le pire gage de ma vie, mais je m'en fiche.

Mais je m'en fiche, je suis la fiancée d'Edward. Je suis de la famille Cullen et de la famille Quileute, et ça, ça vaut tous les gâteaux du monde.

.

Fin


End file.
